Don't Judge Me For The Crime
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: A Livia Challenge for my Getty girls. A bit of Henry, a bit of Betty a lot of GIO! Foxy, you will love it!


**DON'T JUDGE ME FOR THE CRIME**

**By Rltsweetie**

**A Livia Challenge**

_**For this challenge, write a story that begins with Betty visiting Gio behind bars. From there on out, the story can simply go and tell what happens next, or you can relate the story of how he got there in flashback, or a combination. The focus of interest can be things going on at the place he's imprisoned (example: **__**Oz**__**) or things going on in the outer world or simply the story of whatever brought him there. It can be drama, suspense, mystery, comedy, etc.**_

**Inspiration from the Jonas Brothers song "Don't Charge Me For the Crime."**

Gio looked at the four walls surrounding him. He couldn't believe he was here. It was so surreal, as if it was a nightmare he thought he would never wake up from. He gently touched the stone walls and looked out through the bars in front of him.

*Flashback*

Gio's phone started to ring in his pocket. He answered it and said hello.

"Gio, is that you?" a familiar voice said.

"Grubstick! What do you want? I thought I'd never hear your voice again!"

"I need your help man. I think I've done something stupid!" Henry said in a rushed voice down the phone.

"Where are you? I'll pick you up," Gio said as he started to climb into his van.

Henry told Gio the address and Gio rushed to pick him up. Him and Henry had never been the best of friends because of HER, but they slowly formed a bond over the same thing that had pulled them apart. Betty Suarez.

*End Flashback*

Gio looked around his empty cell and slumped against the ground. This was not supposed to be how his life was to be lived. He was meant to travel the world. He was meant to get married and have kids. He was meant to have a life. Now he was stuck here instead with bitter memories of them swarming his head.

*Flashback*

Henry jumped into Gio's van as soon as he saw him arrive. "Thanks man," he said as he buckled in.

No problem. What's up?" Gio asked as he took in Henry's shocked state. His clothes were torn and his hair a mess, glass squint and blood smeared on his face.

"Drive! I'll explain later!" Henry hissed at Gio. Trying to avoid confrontation that wasn't needed Gio did as he was told. Henry was not one to be messed with like this, that much was obvious.

*End Flashback*

Footsteps could be heard along the corridor. Gio stood up, waiting to be approached. A group of guards with large guns approached him. "You have a visitor. A Miss Suarez," one guard said as he walked into the cell and put handcuffs around Gio's wrists.

They walked slowly up to the windows and sat Gio down. He looked at his feet and tried to avoid eye contact with her. He didn't want her to see his weakness.

*Flashback*

Gio pulled over into a forest gathering. "Dude, what happened?" Gio asked as he saw Henry physically shake. There was something seriously wrong.

Henry put a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun and a knife. Gio gasped as Henry through the items on the dashboard. "I wanted her out of my life forever!" he exclaimed as the tears poured down his face.

Gio watched him very carefully. He decided the police would help the best. Henry got out the car for fresh air and Gio slyly phoned the police.

*End Flashback*

Gio finally looked up and saw Betty staring at him. She had deep cuts across her cheek and one down her neck. Her mouth was all bruised as was her eye. She looked painful, she looked hurt.

*Flashback*

The sirens came to the forest entrance where they were. Henry heard them and did the only thing he knew how to do. He ran. Gio had not seen this coming and did not know what to expect.

The police cornered his van.

"Get out of the van," one said over a microphone. So, Gio did what he said. He got out of the van and laid down on the floor, hands raised above his head the whole time.

The police squad swarmed the van and found the knife and gun. Gio was arrested for attempted murder. Betty Suarez had been found earlier on that day.

*End Flashback*

"Why did you do it?" Betty asked. Her voice sounded weak and even through the telephone Gio could hear how hurt she was.

"I didn't," he said. He was genuine. He hadn't attacked her.

"Don't lie to me," she shouted as loud as she could. She grabbed her throat as the strain from shouting hurt her.

"I'm not. I didn't do it," Gio said, "Believe me if it had been me, I would have finished the job off properly!"


End file.
